Late Night Musings
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Lelouch had always held a peculiar fascination for Suzaku's lips. / A variation of the 100 themes challenge on LJ. Theme: Lip Balm


Title: Late Night Musings

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T+

Warnings: AU. No Geass or Zero in this universe (maybe). SuzaLulu. **A variation of the 100 themes challenge on LJ. Theme: Lip Balm**

Summary: Lelouch had always held a peculiar fascination for Suzaku's lips.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Serena: For the second theme, I'm switching fandoms. Lol I never planned on doing this challenge in only one fandom to begin with, though. And uh…all those other things will be updated one of these days. You guys know how terrible I am at updating. ehe…

-x-x-x-x-

They say that high school and college were some of the best years of a person's life. It was a phrase a lot of people heard at one point or another and it was probably just a way to help lighten someone's mood or coax someone into doing something, but the reasoning behind the phrase probably had something to do with a common misconception that school life was easier than real life. No bills to pay, no job or bosses to worry about, etc. That was the only reason that fit the phrase, at least.

Lelouch felt it was a load of bullshit, but to each their own. Maybe high school or college really was the best years of someone's life, but he certainly couldn't say they were any of his. He was a fairly lazy individual and he found school work to be incredibly tedious and often times boring. High school had been the worst of it. Repetitive classes each and every year, boring and even manipulative teachers, dull homework and other school projects, and his classmates (particularly the Student Council president) had had a tendency to be quite disruptive and downright annoying. College wasn't exactly the most pleasant place either, but in comparison to his high school years, it was a godsend.

Lelouch let a small smile spread across his lips as he ceased his typing and lent back in his swivel chair to stare unseeingly at his computer screen.

Oh yes. College was certainly more interesting than high school had ever been. The classes weren't as repetitive and the teachers were a lot more interesting to listen to. Plus, his classmates (while not immune to bouts of rowdiness) were a lot more tolerable and less likely to force him into a skirt than his high school peers had been.

And then there was Suzaku.

Smile still on his face, Lelouch's chair creaked as he spun his swivel chair around and pushed away from his desk simultaneously. He had been typing up a term paper for the past couple of hours and felt a coffee break was in order. A little snack wouldn't hurt, either.

'_I hope I don't wake him._' Lelouch thought to himself as he rose from his chair and headed towards the kitchen. '_Suzaku hasn't been able to go to bed at a decent time all week. I would hate to disturb him the one time he can._'

Suzaku was Lelouch's university roommate. They met one summer when he was only five and though the meeting had been somewhat awkward (Suzaku mistook Lelouch for a pretty girl), they had hit it off rather well. Lelouch remembered thinking that Suzaku was brave for being able to touch creepy bugs (like big grasshoppers or fuzzy caterpillars) and had taken a real shine to the Japanese boy's eyes. Lelouch couldn't remember ever seeing such a crystalline, vibrant shade of green in his entire short life and he thought Suzaku must have been a good person if his eyes were like that.

Then there had been that kiss…

A faint blush began to creep its way across Lelouch's cheeks as he traveled through the living room and into the small kitchenette he and Suzaku shared.

During their first meeting, before they parted, Suzaku planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Lelouch's cheek before waving goodbye and following along after his mother and father. Lelouch couldn't remember how he had reacted to it (if he had at all). All he could really remember was the act itself and how it felt. Despite the overall wetness, it had been decidedly rough. Suzaku's lips were chapped (as they normally were) and having those foreign things brushing against his cheek had felt…weird.

Lelouch hadn't liked it.

Now, though…

Lelouch shook his head at his own musings. He set to work on brewing himself a fresh pot of coffee and tried to think of a light snack he could munch on that would complement the coffee taste (perhaps one of the muffins he had baked earlier that day?), but his mind kept drifting back to his previous thoughts.

He sighed. Of all the things to think about at such a late hour…

If there was one thing that hadn't changed over the years, it was the texture of Suzaku's lips. The brunet had never seen fit to use a balm of any kind to correct his lips' roughness and whenever he got into a flirtatious mood, Lelouch suffered in the best of ways. Having those lips grazing against his skin never failed to send the Britannian's mind into a hazy mess (especially when Suzaku targeted his neck).

Lelouch bit his lip and leaned against the counter as a problem was starting to spring up in response to his thoughts.

He really had to stop doing this every night. The ease at which he managed to turn himself on was starting to get out of hand.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: It's short and I guess I could have gone on, but that seemed as good a place as any to quit. It barely fit into the theme, but since I mention lip balm in there, I guess I managed to do it. Lol This theme was hard to think something up for... Anyway, leave me a review, if you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
